The Blade of an Outcast
by Rachee-chan
Summary: Inuyasha is an outcast to the world, the half deamon will never be accepted, when he meets companions, challenges, and surprises, his life will change greatly in measures that he could never hope for, or even imagine... R&R!
1. The Outcast's Loyal Companion

Inuyasha ran down the side of the steep grassy hill following a high pitched scream or voice. He had no clue what it was, but whatever it was it reeked with the sent of blood. Not just demon blood, but human as well.

He came to a skidding stop when he saw what stood before him. _What,_ _a rock?_ He thought. He stared at it mindlessly for quite sometime before he realized that it couldn't be the thing he heard or smelled. The ringing screeched louder and louder in Inuyasha's ears. _Dammit! What is that?_ It couldn't be coming from the rock! It had to be something else!

Inuyasha fell to his knee's holding his dog like ears to prevent the screeching noise from entering. Blood began to spill from Inuyasha's ears as he struggled to keep the scream out. Suddenly, the scream stopped and there was utter silence, but the reeking stench of blood still remained. Inuyasha knew something like that couldn't just stop with the scent still lingering as if sticking to everything.

Inuyasha got up from his knees slowly and looked around. He went around the rock and the scent became distant. So he knew it had to be the rock, or whatever it was. He ran some distance away from it and called up to it, "A rock! What sort of disguise is that you coward!" a roaring screeching laughter came from the rock unexpectedly and the creature which had disguised itself as a rock ripped out of the grey surface. "Ha! Inuyasha, die!" the thing of which appeared to be a woman held two scimitars swinging them in circles around her cockily. "How does an old hag like yourself come to know my name!" Inuyasha demanded. The screeching laughter continued to ring through out the forest. "A half breed like unto you cannot be unnoticed!" She smirked. "I decided to investigate the young half breed many spoke of. My name is Chiyako. I will not tolerate hybrids walking on the same earth I do!" She let out another terrible screech and hurled her right scimitar at Inuyasha. Inuyasha read her move and dodged her useless attack. Screeching once more in fury that her attack had failed, she chucked her last solid form of a weapon towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha's claws extended and clashed against her scimitar throwing it to the side like it was nothing but a mere twig. Chiyako cursed at Inuyasha screeching in total outrage. "Learn some manors, wench!" Inuyasha cried, and slashed the demon Chiyako to pieces.

Inuyasha began to prowl the night in search for a decent tree to curl up in. He was a fairly nice guy for a demon, well hybrid. He had the greatest desire to save the world from the torment of demons. He realized that he was a demon himself in a way, but he'd never think of tormenting an innocent soul. Many made fun of him as a child for what he was. He didn't look normal like the rest of the children, with his big white hair, bright yellow eyes, sharp fangs, and long claws that threatened death. His mother tried to protect him from the world but she couldn't protect herself from it which led to her demise. Now all Inuyasha was, was a mere Rurouni, a wanderer, an outcast. He would never gain his place in this world unless there was some way to change what he was.

Inuyasha climbed into a tree that was quite comfortable from his point of view. He claimed his position, his feet resting on a near by branch with his head resting against the trunk of the tree. Slowly he drifted off into a world where no one could treat him like a dog, where no one could make fun of his looks and what he was inside. He dreamt of a maiden whose face was blurry, and a dog demon whose face was quite clear. He saw the full dog demon take hold of the maiden's hair and threw her to the ground with his strong hand. He watched as the blood from her mouth spilled freely onto the hard wood floor. "You are nothing to me! I never loved you nor will I love your child!" The dog demon spat. "Our child, how can you be so heartless!" She shrieked in protest to his words. "I've made the mistake of trusting a woman of your breed, a worthless human in my eyes. Die now if you wish to rob me from my reputation as a full demon. Unless you wish to never speak of me to this, this thing of yours!" She crawled to her knees and promised that she would never speak of him to the infant or anyone else. The maiden looked over into the distance with sad eyes at the infant with white hair and dog ears, wrapped in a red quilt that bared several patches and torn seems.

Inuyasha woke with a startling jump. It was the same dream again. He had been having these dreams for a long time and wanted to find the full dog demon in the dream. Inuyasha knew it was a possibility that it couldn't be just a dream, but a memory...

Everything could have been something that he as an infant remembered. He slid out of the tree walking on into the night. He couldn't sleep anymore through the torment of watching his father disown his mother, if that was what it really was. Maybe a dream interpreter could lend him a hand, if he could find one.

Inuyasha enjoyed the air of the night. Especially this night, the scent of blood was faint, and he was almost at peace besides being troubled by his dreams and the forever haunting smell of death. With every battle he endured and with every attack he shouted came a stronger smell of death, it was horrid to him and would never leave him. Unless he could be at peace forever, this would never come. Inuyasha pondered about his dream when suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a blue streak of neon light zooming through out the forest. It looked like it was looking for something or someone... Inuyasha followed it with curiosity spinning through out his mind.

The light never stopped searching and Inuyasha never stopped following it. As the sun began to creep up from behind the mountain, the light changed directions and started heading for Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood his ground wondering what the strange light was. The light stopped and colors of blue and white began to swirl through the near by tree's, moments later all of the lights and swirls fell into one and suddenly began to evolve into something. The shape of the light changed along with the size until it fully took the form of cat. The cat meowed and Inuyasha's ears wiggled with curiosity. Inuyasha knelt down and went to pet the small creature but hesitated as the cat began to grow and its shape began to change again. What was once a cat was now a huge white dog with pointy ears and a fluffy coat.

Inuyasha smiled and stroked the dog starting at his head and then down his spine. The dog seemed to smile as Inuyasha did this, enjoying every second of this sudden act of pampering. Inuyasha decided he was going to keep the dog as long as it didn't change to something else, like a snake or something. One of Inuyasha's biggest fears was for snakes. He didn't like the way they slithered about. Normally females had this fear, but Inuyasha didn't care, snakes were everything he loathed.

Now all Inuyasha had to think of for his new companion was a name. A name that was suitable for his furry friend. Inuyasha got up off his knee's and began to walk hoping that the dog would follow. Sure enough the fluffy white dog stayed close to Inuyasha's side. As Inuyasha continued to walk he thought about what to call the dog. He thought of names that started with an "I" but none seemed to suit the dog. _Kai…Kei…Ken…Kenichi! _ He thought. "I will name you Kenichi, stay Kenichi." Kenichi did what was asked. "Come Kenichi." Kenichi came. "So it is settled. Your name is Kenichi, since you mind by it so well."

Inuyasha and Kenichi continued to walk. Inuyasha tried to avoid hopping about so that he could keep an eye on Kenichi. This was the most company he had had in a long time. He wasn't about to lose something that didn't judge him the way every other human or demon had. He now had a specific destination. He wanted to find a dream interpreter, he was finding it very difficult seeing as everyone he met seemed like a crack job. He needed to find a decent woman, or man. A woman was in his best interest since women were known to be good dream interpreters.

He looked over to pat Kenichi on his soft white head when there was no Kenichi to be seen. Inuyasha blinked in shock and began to call out his new given name. "KENICHI, WHERE ARE YOU?" He heard no bark, no yelp, not even a howl to reply to his helpless cry. _Maybe he turned back into that light thing!_ Inuyasha thought. He sighed and continued to walk, hoping that Kenichi would somehow find his way back to him.

Inuyasha then heard an old women say "You…" Inuyasha turned around his eyes wide and poked himself in the chest. "M-me…" The old lady studied Inuyasha with her eyes and said. "You seek something… I can see it in your soul…" Inuyasha's eye twitched. "M-my soul…eh…?" The old lady nodded. "Yes, my name is Keiko, I am a psychic and dream interpreter, and you seek something in this life." Inuyasha wiped all expression off of his face and said, "Dream interpreter?" "Yes… do you seek this?" Inuyasha smiled. "Why yes, I seek this, and you are in fact a female?" The old lady sighed. "Yes I'm afraid I don't look much, but if your so desperate… -- "Ah, I think not. I just am looking for a female interpreter." "Yes, a wise choice you have chosen young half breed…" "Do you wish to mock me of what I am or do you wish to interpret my dream?" "Tell me your dream." Inuyasha told her the dream of what he thought was his father disowning his mother and seeing what looked like him in the back round. Who else could it be besides him? The old woman grunted and spoke. "Inuyasha, yes that is your name, you seek revenge." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he poked his own chest as he usually did out of shock. "Me? Seek Revenge? I have nothing to avenge." He replied in utter protest. "You wish to murder your father for what he did to you. Left your mother in agony and pain and left you with out a clue what you were. You seek revenge. So go on find your father and murder his ungrateful worthless soul, or whatever you wish to call him, which is what you want." The old women murmured with a careless voice. "I just want to find him, converse with him, not kill him. Maybe ask him why he did what he did." "Has your dream not told you why? Are you so oblivious of what lies before you? He doesn't seem to love humans that much Inuyasha, from what you have seen. He is a demon Inuyasha. You do know that?" "Yes, but I am his own flesh and blood. If he hates humans so much than why did he have this relationship with my mother? It couldn't just have meant nothing to him… Tell me what will happen when I find him." "I don't do both in the same day. I interpret a dream one day and do a reading for someone the next day. It saves my strength." She said coolly as Inuyasha nodded and went off with out any questions, which he would normally put up quite a fight.

Inuyasha then thought of one more question. He turned around to go back, but the elderly woman was no where to be seen. Instead Kenichi came from where the old woman was stretching and yawning as if he'd taken a nap. His question left his mind and Inuyasha wore a puzzled stare towards Kenichi. Slowly, and hesitantly he began to walk, the white coated dog quickly following. _Why did Kenichi disappear and the woman short after? _Inuyasha thought. _Kenichi also came from where the woman was, I wonder if it was just a coincidence or if Kenichi turned into the woman? _Inuyasha patted Kenichi on his head and the dog looked up at him cocking his head to the side. Inuyasha stopped and gave the dog a look of curiosity and uneasiness. Kenichi whined as if to ask him what was wrong. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side resembling Kenichi's expression and action and said, "Is something troubling you, because there is nothing to be troubled about." Kenichi wagged his tail and then walked on ahead of Inuyasha. "Hey wait Kenichi!" Inuyasha cried and followed quickly after him.

_He has a peculiar smell about him. _Inuyasha thought as they both hopped over hillsides and trees Inuyasha realizing that Kenichi had the same ability. Now he really had no destination. He had found what he was looking for and she said that he wanted revenge against his father. Inuyasha wasn't like that and he wouldn't do that, unless he did something to physically hurt him. He had already emotionally hurt him in a number of ways, but maybe he had to for a reason. "Kenichi, maybe we could find some village to stay in for a couple of days." Kenichi barked in agreement.

Kenichi and Inuyasha hopped over the hilltops and scurried across the planes until night fall consumed them. It was beginning to get difficult to see anything. Suddenly Inuyasha spotted a golden flame in the distance. "Hey look Kenichi! That has got to be a village!" They ran on into the direction of the light, Inuyasha tried hard not to blink so he wouldn't lose sight of the village. He hadn't conversed with humans in a while and maybe these people would accept him. He highly doubted it but it was always worth a shot. To have not talked to someone besides enemies in about nine months, Inuyasha was getting quite socially deprived and needed to speak with some civilized being that could converse back. They neared what was thought to be village slowly the light that was now visible to be a torch growing bigger and bigger as they grew closer. Finally reaching what was now sure to be a village moments later, Inuyasha yawned huge bags beginning to take shape under his eyes. He hadn't gotten a good night sleep for quite a while. What looked like a woman was nearing them slowly. Inuyasha identified her to be quite short, stubby, and plump. Quite ugly for Inuyasha's taste, but no matter the look of someone, Inuyasha was always kind unless it was an enemy. Her face began to grow clearer as she neared them her hair being a dark black color, her eyes a brownish, green hazel like color and her face drooping with age and wrinkles.

She bowed and smiled her wrinkles stretching over her cheeks and forehead. "Welcome to our humble village traveler. What name do you carry?" Inuyasha smiled gratefully and bowed in return. "Thank you for your kind welcoming. My name is Inuyasha." She smiled bigger at his kindness. "Welcome Inuyasha. Would you like a place to stay?" Inuyasha nodded his ear twitching as a mosquito zoomed around it. Inuyasha tried to ignore the insane buzzing wearing a glare on his face talking in a frustrated tone. "Yes- ah- we will be hap-happy to accept your-offer." He managed to say before he couldn't take it anymore and began to swipe at his ear grumbling in hatred towards the menace of a bug. "Is something bothering you Inuyasha-san?" Inuyasha grinned innocently. "Ah-yes I'm fine thank you, just these damned mosquitoes can't seem to leave me alone. The aged lady who had not spoken her name squinted up at Inuyasha noticing his dog like ears. "You have a quite different appearance Inuyasha-san. Why is this?" She said in wonder. Inuyasha tried to smile. "I shall not hide myself from you eh- what is your name?" She grinned apologetically. "Oh how very rude of me Inuyasha-san, my name is Tae." "Ah well then Tae-dono I shan't hide myself from you. I am a cross-breed between dog demon and human." Inuyasha again tried to smile terrified of how she would react.

She looked quite terrified but seemed to swallow her fear as she took a big gulp and smiled slightly with the right corner of her mouth. "Well then Inuyasha-san, you don't seem dangerous. You are welcome to stay. Let me show you to a room." Her voice shook as she uttered these words and began to walk towards a small hut that didn't look like much, it didn't matter though, because Inuyasha wasn't used to getting much. "Here is where you will be staying. You can stay as long as you'd like Inuyasha-san." She smiled, fear trembling in the golden shines of her eyes that reflected off of a torch she just lit. "Thank you Tae-dono, but I assure you we will only be staying here for a couple of days." Tae smiled relief washing over her face. "That's too bad Inuyasha-san we would have loved for you to stay longer." She said in a sudden cheerful voice. Realizing her mistake of acting so happy she said good night running to a near by hut sliding the door of it open, offering them one last glance then hurriedly scurried through the door way. "She seemed a bit odd, don't you think Kenichi?" Kenichi made a quiet bark in agreement. Inuyasha smiled down at him and opened the door slipping inside. Six beds were laid out before them. Kenichi plopped down on 2 of them stretching out while Inuyasha leaned against the wall. "Ah… much better than a tree…" Inuyasha sighed closing his eyes. His left ear began to twitch at the sound of someone sobbing. Inuyasha's eyes flickered open. He peered outside out of a small hole in the hut they were in. The village was surrounded with a forest so for a moment all he saw was trees. His ears wiggled again and there he laid eyes upon a woman, whose figure was perfect from behind. Her black silky hair held a radiance of beauty. Why was she crying though? From what Inuyasha could see she was wearing black hakama's and a navy blue gi.

Inuyasha got up and told Kenichi to stay sliding open the door to the small hut forgetting to close it. He inched closer to her as quietly as he could when the silence was broken when his bare foot stepped onto a twig, a thorn imbedding in his foot. "Damn…" He grumbled picking up his foot hopping around trying to get the thorn out of his heel. He finally managed to yank it out when he heard a girl with a soft soothing tone speak to him. "What are you doing, and who are you?" she demanded. Inuyasha lost his words her bright blue eyes pierced into his gold ones. He studied her eyes for a moment noticing a bit of purple and brown outlined her pupil. "I-I-…" Inuyasha stuttered not able to speak. Her eyes seemed to dig into your body and look into your soul. He noticed her beauty and pale complexion. _She doesn't smell like she's wearing make up. _Inuyasha thought. Tears still dripped down her cheeks falling off her chin into her lap. Her expression angered and she lifted up what seemed to be her bow and arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha. "Who are you and what is your business!" She said with a shaky frustrated voice. Inuyasha realized that she was getting impatient. He held up his hands and took a breath in to speak. "My name is Inuyasha… I'm just staying here for the night." The string of the bow let off a sound of tension as she pulled it back tighter. "What makes you think you can just sneak up on me? What are you!" Inuyasha gulped and drew in another breath to speak with to tell her what he was when bloodied tears began to spill from her blue eyes instead of clear. She let go of her grip on her bow the arrow that let off a sparkling sort of sacred light hitting the tree behind Inuyasha. She fell to the side her eyes still wide open. Her body had begun to shake and she began to hyperventilate. Inuyasha ran towards her. "Are you ok!" He cried, she gave no answer and he picked her up in his arms and yelled to the village, "We need a doctor!"


	2. The Dog Demon Strikes

**Previously in the end of The Blade of an Outcast: Chapter 1: The Outcast's Companion- **Inuyasha meets a beautiful young lady who goes into shock from a tragedy that is unknown to Inuyasha. Inuyasha seeks help for the beautiful girl with odd blue eyes. What will be her fate?----

No one rushed out to Inuyasha's helpless cry for someone to apply medical attention to the beautiful woman in his arms. Her face was now drenched with her bloody tears which began to slide down her neck and soak her gi. Inuyasha began to feel frustrated and once more cried out to the village, this time he cried so loud that his voice began to crack.

"DAMMIT! I NEED A DOCTOR OUT HERE!" The old lady who called herself Tae made her way out of her little home.

"Inuyasha-san, what is the meaning of this?" Tae ran towards Inuyasha as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Inuyasha, what have you done?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to explain that it wasn't his doing, but Tae gave him no time to explain. "How dare you injure Etsumi-chan!"

"I-I didn't do anything to the poor girl! She was just sitting there crying!"

"You can defend yourself all you want Inuyasha, but I know your true nature. Etsumi-chan tried to kill you, did she not?" She nodded to the arrow imbedded in the tree.

"What ever it may look like Tae-dono, I did not do anything to Etsumi, why would I call for a doctor if I wished her dead?"

"To-to gain our trust, to seem a hero."

Inuyasha lifted up his hands. "Take care of her Tae-dono…" He said, and with that he ran out into the forest. He ran as far as he could until he could no longer see the village in the distance.

Inuyasha panted trying to catch his breath. "Damn them!" He cried, pounding his fist into a boulder stone pieces flying off of it and landing with a thud on the ground. "I would never hurt her… she was too…too…beautiful…that's what I get for trusting humans a second time!" Inuyasha covered his face with his hands and slammed his fist into another-smaller boulder. The boulder cracked into pieces as Inuyasha growled under his breath. _I wonder what she was crying about… _Inuyasha thought. _That arrow was awfully strange too…sacred it seemed._ _What if Etsumi was a priestess? She'd never trust a half-breed like me though… I thought they would accept me, for what I was! Why does everyone have to be so damn judgmental! I'm not going to hurt anyone..._ Inuyasha's thoughts had washed away what he had left behind. Realizing this Inuyasha calmed himself down and glared at the direction he came from. _I can't leave my only living friend behind…_He began to run back at full speed, thinking of what they all will do when he reached the village. Should he show them how powerful he can really be? Should he actually hurt someone and live up to his reputation?

"They will all fear me…" Inuyasha whispered as he ran. A smirk of amusement played across his face letting out a cold shrill laugh. _They will pay… _He thought. _They will bow…_Inuyasha caught sight of the village jumping up into the air and landing in the middle of the village where people crowded around Etsumi with lanterns giving the doctor light. Archers and swordsmen stood on the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha knew they were watching for him. He made no sound as he glided into their small village. Inuyasha grabbed a woman from behind covering her mouth so her scream wouldn't be heard. He dragged her away into the darkness of the village and placed his now extended claws on her neck. He let her feel the sharpness of his claws by digging them into her neck slightly. Inuyasha didn't feel like himself anymore. His eyes had gone completely red, his fangs had grown longer, and purple demon marks appeared on his cheeks. He was just going to threaten to kill someone, make them fear him.

Now he couldn't control his body, his demon side taking hold of his actions. "You don't want to die do you?" He heard himself say his mind trying to fight against the cold life threatening words. _No I don't want this! _He screamed in his mind. He dragged her out to the middle where he had entered let out the same cold laugh that he had on his way to the village. The woman was now crying and begging for her life.

Tae ran towards them and screamed at Inuyasha. "Let the poor girl go Inuyasha!"

_Yes, yes I'm trying Tae-dono! _That was what he wanted to say and was shouting it in his mind, but instead he heard himself say, "Make another move and I'll rip her to pieces…" He heard himself growl and laugh.

"You heartless, heartless creature!" Tae screamed at him.

"Heartless you call me Tae? I call myself powerful…" Inuyasha smirked.

And Tae grew angrier. "You seek something you will never gain!"

"Oh, but I already have it you see. Do you want this beautiful young woman to die Tae?"

Tae looked a bit taken back at his question and replied, "Of course not!"

"Well then if you move at all, you know I'll rip out her throat and eat her barely beating heart…So therefore none of you will take another step for fear of my threat." Tae piped down looking quite defeated.

The woman that struggled within Inuyasha's grasps cried harder and screamed a man's name. "CHISHOU, CHISHOU HELP ME!" She pleaded. A man in the crowd began to move, Inuyasha pressed his claws against her skin harder blood pouring from the small incisions in her neck.

"Ah, ah, ah Chishou…do you want your loved one to die because of you?"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM CHISHOU!" The girl pleaded, but Chishou listened to Inuyasha noticing the blood spilling all over her beautiful white kimono.

Inuyasha smirked. "Pathetic…Your poor loved one will not save you… what a man he is…" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

The doctor then let out a gasp of surprise. "She awakens! Etsumi lives!"

Everyone turned their heads to look and Inuyasha let out a low growl of a laugh. "You were so worried about this young lady and now you abandon her… what a sight… Goes to show how much these people care about you, My Lady…" The girl began to relax as if to give up sparkling tears falling from her brown eyes. "It looks like she's given up!" Inuyasha cried and everyone turned their head back to Inuyasha. "She doesn't care if she lives or dies anymore…do you sweetie?" The woman limp in Inuyasha's arms shook her head lamely.

Inuyasha's ears wiggled as he heard the doctor speak again. "No Etsumi, you must rest…"

"But I must father! Let me go!"

"Let the girl face me! I'll spare this one's life…Inuyasha let go of the woman who fell to the ground helplessly where Chishou ran to help her up. Inuyasha grinned to see Etsumi get up and walk out of the crowd to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled. "You're still weak Etsumi."

"Yes, but you are not yourself half-breed. I saw you before I blacked out…you were kind to me…this is not you…"

Inuyasha stopped smiling and stood thinking. _I don't want to be like this anymore… please…let this free me…_ Inuyasha thought. Etsumi walked closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stepped back."What are you doing? Stay back or I'll kill you…"

Etsumi continued to walk towards Inuyasha and stopped in front of him. "This is not you half-breed." She placed her hand on his cheek. Her eyes looked sincere hoping that she could change him back.

"This is me…" He growled.

"No it's not…" She replied. Inuyasha's claws shortened and his eyes changing from red to white. "I know your true self…half-demon…" Inuyasha growled again fighting the evil that had taken over him. His golden eyes returned, the calm sweet look taking hold. His fangs became shorter and the purple demon marks slowly began to fade away… "This is your true self…" The crowd watched in awe.

Inuyasha took her hand away from his face and dropped it letting it fall back to her own side. "Thank you Etsumi-chan…"

Etsumi nodded and smiled. "Now half-breed, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Ah…" Her reply was simple, but it satisfied Inuyasha.

"I have a question for you Etsumi-chan…"

"What might that be Inuyasha-san?"

"Well…" He began but then stopped noticing the crowd.

"Well what Inuyasha?"

"Etsumi-chan I will tell you later… on… a walk maybe? I have some business to attend to at the currently." He nodded to the villagers and she smiled at him showing her understanding. He walked forward toward the villagers. They all looked terrified, but they stood their ground. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything that I have caused here today…I was not in my right mind…" A couple of them nodded and some just stood, or sat with their mouths wide open. Inuyasha nodded and walked back over to Etsumi. "Come Kenichi!" Inuyasha cried, and the dog flew out of the hut and stood beside Etsumi. "Shall we Etsumi-chan?"

Etsumi nodded and they both began to walk. "So what is it you wanted to know Inuyasha?"

"When I saw you… you were crying…why…?" The expression upon Etsumi's face turned from cheerful to a sorrowful expression. "Sorry Etsumi… you don't have to tell me…"

"No, someone has to know…you might understand, being the half demon you are…" Inuyasha nodded and his ears twitched to show that he was listening. "About 2 years ago… I met someone, he had compassion for the human which he was not… He loved me, and I loved him. It was forbidden, but we kept it quiet. Down by the waterfall was where we'd meet, share what our day was like and showed affection for one another. Just three days ago he proposed to me at the waterfall. I accepted. It was planned for me to run away with him and marry in secret. Last night was the night I was to go… he did not show up on time. I began to worry; he'd never been late before. Just when I was about to give up and go home I saw him, crawling out of the woods with blood pooling around him. His beautiful face was ripped apart and bloody, only his right eye remained. There I stood before him crying as he fell from this world. My only love…died right before my eyes!" She buried her face into her hands tears spilling from between her fingers. "If only I'd gone with him the night he wanted me to this wouldn't have happened! I don't know who did it… but they killed him… They say a demon can never love, but he could! He loved me with every ounce he had! I was so angry with myself for not listening..."

"I understand... but I also have one more question, what was that arrow?"

Etsumi wiped away her tears and tried to clear her throat the best she could so she could explain. "A sacred arrow I believe, the power was passed down to me, from what line I do not know. I was found in the grass near by the village. They say a demon placed me there. I always wanted to meet a demon when I was young because of it, but my foster mother and father who could not bear a child of their own told me I shouldn't search fore every demon was dangerous. I never believed them, and so when my 16th birthday came, I took my chances and fell in love with Atsushi. I'm 18 now, and betrothed to a 19 year old boy named Baku. We are to marry when I reach the age of 20. An old age to marry many say, but my foster parents wished that I stay pure until that age. I however, have not stayed pure. I have defied my parents wishes. I was to be the mother of Atshushi's children, but that desire of his was broken. I miscarried his child, I have nothing left of him now…"

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Do you wish to marry Baku?"

Tears filled her eyes once more. "No I do not! I wish to marry a man that I love!"

"Can't you just run away then Etsumi-chan?"

"The thought has crossed my mind several times, but I would not make it alone. Sure I have my sacred powers, but I wouldn't be able to live with out any company."

"Etsumi-chan... I will be leaving when dawn sets in, and if you'd like you may follow."

"Really!"

"Yes, many have shunned me for what I am, but not you Etsumi, you accepted me. You helped me... but it's not like I need you or anything…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'm not one to judge Inuyasha-san…" She let out a little sigh and chuckle.

"Yeah… I figured. If your coming, we wont be going back to the village so you'd better hurry it up…" Etsumi had just noticed that she was falling behind Inuyasha. Had she been that slow? Or was it Inuyasha and his speed. She ran trying to catch up to him but he sped ahead his faithful companion Kenichi following quickly beside him.

"Hey Inuyasha-san! Slow down! I can't keep up!" She reached out her hand wishing she could just grab onto Inuyasha's red coat and be gliding across the ground with him. Instead she lost her footing and fell her chin and body skidding against the hard dirt ground. Inuyasha heard her cry and turned around.

"Ah! Etsumi-chan!" He ran back towards her hoping she was ok. He bent down to help her up. "Are you alright Etsumi-chan?"

She hopped up with ease not taking any of Inuyasha's help. "Ah you worry too much Inuyasha-san! I'm fine!" She smiled patting Inuyasha on the head skipping ahead of him. Inuyasha felt so stupid, of course she was ok! His ears were still pinned back from when she patted him on the head. He glared into the distance watching her happily prance along the grass. He let out a low growl and his ears perked up again with the sound of Etsumi's cheerful voice calling to him. "Come on Inuyasha! Now look at the one who's slow!" _ugh…_ Inuyasha thought. He never knew that having company could be so annoying.

Kenichi licked his hand and whined wagging his tail. "Ah come on Kenichi let's catch up to her before she _really_ hurts herself." They both ran after her and came to a skidding stop when he reached her side. "Humph…" Inuyasha growled. "Why are you all of a sudden so cheery?"

Etsumi grinned with pride. "Because I'm finally going to be free! I don't have to marry Baku anymore! And I get to be with a half demon!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Be...with…? No-no-no… we are nothing more than friends…" He held up his hands as he said this.

"Man Inuyasha you have trouble understanding things, I meant to spend my time with! Don't you remember? I've always been interested in demons! Knock some sense into that empty brain of yours!" She knocked on his head grinning.

He swiped at her hands. "Hey! Get your hands off of me!" He glared at her.

"You didn't seem to have a problem when I did this…" She had that same sincere look on her face and placed her hand on his face.

His eyes widened. "Well now, I thought you were just trying to help, and now your just messing with me!" He slapped away her hand.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Man Inuyasha, you really seemed nice when I first met you."

He glared at her as she said this. "Ehh….b-b-but I really am nice!" He said in protest.

"Maybe your just not as socially experienced as I am!" Etsumi gloated.

"Ah, well…" He lost his words and then sighed in defeat. "You got me there…"

"I'll just have to teach you then Inuyasha!"

"Taught… by you…? Hehehehe… You can teach?" He chuckled teasing her.

"Of course I can!" She raised her hand and bonked him over the head.

"Ouch! Maybe you should watch how you treat people!"

"Same to you Inuyasha… didn't know you had such a temper…"

"I didn't either…" He said rubbing his head and glaring at Etsumi. "I have something that you don't have Etsumi!"

"Oh yeah…? And what's that? A temper!"

"Nope!" He grinned and opened his coat and white undergarment revealing his muscular frame. "I have, Rock hard abs!" He grinned.

"Such a show off Inuyasha…"

"What! Aren't you impressed?"

"Hardly…" she said glaring at the path in front of her. Inuyasha grumbled something about not appreciating the effort men make to impress a woman. He then tucked away his white undergarment and coat folding his arms.

They walked on in silence for a while and then Inuyasha began to whine. "Can't we speed up a bit?"

Etsumi whipped around to look at him. "Unlike you Inuyasha I can't run as fast…"

"Ha! Yet another thing I have or can do that you can't!"

"That's not the point Inuyasha… If you want to go faster you'll just have to leave me…" Inuyasha wouldn't leave her… his mind kept telling him to… but his heart said no way.

"Alright then I have an idea…"

"And what might that be?"

"You can ride on my back!"

"YAY! I GET A HORSEY!" She cried and hopped onto his back.

"OOF!" Inuyasha grunted as she hopped on.

Etsumi grabbed his ear and whispered into it, "I always wanted a horse when I was little!"

Inuyasha glared. "Shut up."

"I was just teasing Inuyashey!"

"Don't call me that…"

"Ok! Giddy-yup Inuyashey!"

"Hey! Do you want a horse or not?"

**A/N: There you have it! I'd like to thank Hanna and Arasab for leaving there wonderful remarks! A review could change my whole outlook on the story, so if you have any idea's, compliments, or insults. Just review and I read every one! Thank you all for reading! I didn't leave a cliffhanger this time because I couldn't think of anything, but I assure you the next one will be good! So please keep reading! - Thanks again! –Rachee-chan**


	3. Unexpected Strangers

Chapter 3- Unexpected Strangers

1Inuyasha felt bad treating Etsumi the way he did. He didn't know what had come over him. Etsumi had grown silent as they practically flew through the night. He could feel her petite body shiver against his back, he also felt bad for rushing her, and she was after all only human. The only human that had ever accepted him, he should've shown more respect. He slowed down a bit skidding to a stop.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Etsumi heard herself say.

"You're cold aren't you?" Inuyasha asked in a calm gentle tone.

"Well I uh… sorry if I'm slowing you down." Etsumi watched as Inuyasha turned, his golden eyes locking with hers.

"I don't want to continue unless you're comfy Etsumi." Inuyasha tugged on his kimono trying to free himself from it. "Dammit…" He mumbled.

"Need help?" Etsumi offered.

"I can do it!" He snapped continuously trying to free himself.

"How long has it been since you've taken that thing off anyway?" Inuyasha placed a claw to his chin in thought.

"You know, I don't really know I guess about 4 years." Etsumi stood there gaping at him.

"Four years? Sick! You really are a dog!" Inuyasha scowled. "I've got feelings ya know!"

"Right…" Etsumi said plainly. "Let me help you Inuyasha." Inuyasha heaved a sigh as his ears drooped in defeat.

"Yeah alright, fine." Etsumi's fingers shook as she attempted to assist Inuyasha. Her hands were ice cold due to the night air. She could feel Inuyasha's body heat warming her fingers making it easier for her to undo the Kimono. Suddenly Inuyasha's Kimono fell open to reveal an off-white gi. Inuyasha smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Etsumi smiled back.

"Um, you're welcome." Inuyasha pulled it off and draped it over Etsumi's shoulders. Etsumi was surprised.

"Now you won't be cold. Let's go." He turned around bending over trying to make it easier for Etsumi to climb onto his back. Etsumi froze for a moment hugging the kimono to her chest. She felt her cheeks flush red. "Come on let's get a move on!" She suddenly heard Inuyasha call. She nodded and climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha continued to run. What was that back there? He thought. He'd only known her for a couple of hours and already he was feeling all jumpy around her. He felt her arms lock around him tighter. It was a soothing feeling to him, he felt like his legs were going to give out any moment. What the hell was wrong with him? Getting all worked up over a human? He came to a sudden stop and looked up. A man a few inches taller than himself stood before them who bore demonic markings on his face and wrists. His hair was long and a silvery white color much like Inuyasha's with the same golden eyes which held no emotion. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Sesshomaru…?" The man who Inuyasha called Sesshomaru grinned with his deadly sharp teeth.

"Oy, brother…" Inuyasha smiled back.

"Oy! Weird running into you here like this!" Sesshomaru smirked. "Well it's more like I sniffed you out. Who's that asleep there?" Sleeping? Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha slid Etsumi off of his back and into his arms. She wiggled slightly but didn't open her eyes.

"Her name is Etsumi, but I didn't know she was sleeping."

"Ah, not much of a looker, but of course she's human." Sesshomaru ran his claws through his hair. "Demons like me get the better looks after all." Inuyasha glared.

"Well I'm half of what you are."

"Yes, you are, and that makes you half as beautiful." Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. Etsumi opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru hovering above her. Her eyes widened and she couldn't speak. "Well she's got interesting eyes." He smirked.

"W-who are you?" Etsumi managed to choke.

"I'm Inuyasha's demon brother, love." He placed one of his claws on her chin running it along her jaw line. She blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you always have to do that?" Sesshomaru flipped his hair over his shoulder seductively.

"Oh I think I do." He smirked.

"So why did you go through all the trouble to sniff me out?" Sesshomaru held his claws out in front of him admiring them. Noticing a slight chip, he began to pick at it.

"Oh well I just got word that a half demon was tormenting a village. Care to share?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what happened I just sort of lost it." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I wish I could have a more dependable brother…"

"Hey I'm dependable!"

"Of course love." Inuyasha's ears pinned back in anger. "Well just coming to check up on you. You've got a little human to whip you into shape so now I'll have less to worry about. Nice meeting you Etsumi-chan." His eyes turned towards Kenichi. "Oh and a fine doggy you have there Inuyasha! What a resemblance!" Inuyasha growled trying to resist the urge of hacking him to pieces. Sesshomaru winked and blew Etsumi a kiss. Inuyasha watched him burning with anger. Sesshomaru licked his lower lip, offering one last seductive glance. He waved and departed in a whirl of white light.

"He was beautiful Inuyasha, I think you two look alike somewhat." Inuyasha blushed.

"Eh, I guess. Like he said I'm only half of what he is…" Inuyasha stuck his head up in the air in pride.

"And the other half is a human, like me! So you're not alone." Inuyasha looked at her a bit confused.

"Not alone? You have no idea." Etsumi looked shocked. She thought she had said something nice, or encouraging. Unfortunately that was not the case. Inuyasha seemed very sensitive about the subject of being a hanyou. Was it something about his past? Etsumi wondered.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shot her a look of both anger and annoyance. She shrunk back in his arms wanting to run away or cry. He could be scary when giving this look to someone, especially when conversing about touchy subjects.

"I mean that you, a human couldn't possibly ever be in the same world as me. I'm alone." To Etsumi Inuyasha looked like he was going to go on but he didn't say anything more. Etsumi decided to try and help him.

"And…?" Inuyasha glared, but Etsumi couldn't shrink anymore than she already had.

"There's no more to the story. I stopped talking, there's no more to it." Etsumi opened her mouth to speak but kept herself from doing so. So there's a story… Etsumi thought. He hadn't begun with a story, he just said that he was alone and that was it. "What are you staring off at me for? Did I say something?" Etsumi shook her head.

"Oh nothing, just thinking…where are we going anyway Inuyasha?"

"Good question." Inuyasha replied. Kenichi barked wagging his tail as if someone were about to throw him a bone. Inuyasha looked down at him smiling. "What is it Kenichi?" Kenichi barked again and darted off ahead of them. Inuyasha stared off into the direction he had gone. "Hey Kenichi, what's up!" Quickly Inuyasha threw Etsumi over his shoulder, carrying her like she was some sort of bag. Ignoring Etsumi's kicking and screaming in protest, he ran after Kenichi wondering what was wrong with him. After a few moments Inuyasha, Kenichi, and Etsumi found themselves in a wide clearing with a shrine and village a few feet away. In the middle of the clearing was a single well. Kenichi barked at it furiously. Inuyasha didn't sense anything mysterious about it. He just found it odd how it was just there. Inuyasha's ears twitched and perked to the sound of rustling bushes. He practically threw Etsumi to the ground behind him. He readied his claws for what ever lied ahead. Surprisingly, a small girl emerged from within the thicket. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment in confusion. Her grey eyes stared off into no particular direction, she just stood there. A single blonde curl fell over each of her shoulders, her bangs falling to sit atop her eyelashes and the rest of her long bright hair rippled down her back like a waterfall. Her body looked so tiny compared to Etsumi who Inuyasha thought was too petite. She wore a blue head piece of some sort and her clothing was quite strange, something that Inuyasha had never seen before. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. She opened her mouth hesitating to speak for a moment but then replied in a soft breath filled voice.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Umm… where am I?" She asked.

"Answer my question first."

"I just…don't know who I am, where I am, what I am?" Inuyasha gave a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'

"Well from the looks of it your human… eh… you're here in Japan… and I don't know who you are or where you came from."

"Let's give her a name Inuyasha!" Etsumi said smiling.

"She's not a pet Etsumi."

"I know that but she obviously has some sort of memory loss no one can just pop out of thin air like that!" Inuyasha gave a look of uncertainty towards Etsumi. "I don't know… but we can try I guess…" Etsumi looked deep in thought for a few moments and then let out a cry of prevail.

"I know!"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Ikuyo…?" Inuyasha gave her a look of disgust and disapproval.

"Nah, that's too, too I don't know it just doesn't quite fit her." Etsumi glared.

"Picky picky, Being the one who didn't want to name her in the first place!" Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't like the name Ikuyo ok…" Etsumi glared again and began to think again.

"Inuyasha if you think you could think up a better name how about you name her!" Inuyasha gave her a look of surprise.

"Alright, I vote on Yukari." Etsumi smiled.

"Brilliant! Ok, from now on your name is Yukari!" The girl pointed to herself.

"Me, Yukari…?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah it fits you!"

\

"Yes I like it." She smiled softly. Inuyasha gave her a slight smile back and Etsumi grinned uncontrollably.

"So Yukari," Inuyasha said. "Do you remember the names of the things you are wearing? Like this little thing?" He tugged on the blue head piece that seemed to be fastened to the waterfall of hair.

"Ah, a bow." Etsumi and Inuyasha looked confused.

"That's not a bow." Yukari giggled slightly.

"No, not a bow and arrow. It's tied into a bow." She tugged on it and it slid out into a long blue ribbon. "See?"

"Oh, so like this?" Inuyasha said, pointing to his and Etsumi's hakama ties.

"Yes, it's sort of like decoration." Yukari replied.

"But why in your hair?" Etsumi asked.

"Well I don't know… it's quite uncomfortable. I don't really want to put it back in." She then searched for a place to put it on her body.

"Hey I'll put it in my kimono for now…" Inuyasha said grabbing the ribbon and stuffing it inside his clothing.

"Oh thanks…umm…may I ask what your names are?" Etsumi looked really giddy for some odd reason and opened her mouth to answer her question but Inuyasha interrupted.

"My name is Inuyasha, and this is Etsumi." He had kind of a sparkle in his eye when he said this. Yukari smiled and nodded. Etsumi went over to her and began to tug on her cream colored shirt.

"And what's this thing called?"

"A shirt of course…"

"Oo," Etsumi said in awe. "I like the color!"

"Thanks!" Something just then caught Inuyasha's eye, a beautifully shaped piece of adamant that hung off of a silver chain fastened around her neck. Without speaking Inuyasha walked towards Yukari his hand extended until his claws grasped the delicate adamant stone. "You like that Inuyasha-kun? It's not real special to me…well from what I remember so here you go." She unclasped it from around her neck clasping it around Inuyasha's. "There you go." Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"Yeah, thanks." Etsumi began to question her again.

"So what are these things you wear on your legs?"

"Jeans if I remember correctly…"

"Interesting…" Inuyasha suddenly noticed a blood spot on her beautiful hair. He put his hand on it gently. She winced in pain as he did so.

"Why does my head hurt…?" She said wearily.

"You must've hit your head. Where were you when you got here?"

"At the bottom of that well there…"

"Hmm well you'll need to cover that up with something… let's see…" Inuyasha began to rummage through his kimono several things falling onto the grass. "Ah here's a bit of cloth that you can put on it for now…" Inuyasha wrapped it around the wounded area which made her look kind of funny, but it had to be done.

"Would you like to come and travel with us?" Etsumi asked with a great measure of giddiness in her voice.

"Travel…?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah you know just tag along with us we're not quite sure where we are going but we're planning on wandering as rurouni's until we find where we want to go basically!" Etsumi replied.

"Yeah, ok since I couldn't even remember my own name…" Forgetting all about the well they began to travel onward ignoring the near by village and shrine as well. How were they going to travel now? Inuyasha thought. Etsumi would normally travel on his back but now there was another lady! Inuyasha wished there was some other male with him. Sesshomaru's face then popped into his mind. He pushed it aside thinking that there was no way that Sesshomaru would want to travel with them, but then again he did take quite a liking to Etsumi. The thought made face burn with anger and embarrassment. He could always try though. It would take forever to find him walking. Sesshomaru had great speed as he traveled and his scent faded quickly whenever Inuyasha tried to find him. Maybe he would pop up again. Inuyasha was suddenly pulled out of thought by Etsumi who had begun to speak of Sesshomaru to Yukari. Etsumi's cheeks flushed with red as she spoke of how beautiful he was. Maybe he would pop up just for Etsumi, since he had shown such interest. Inuyasha put his hands on the back of his head much like he was relaxing against a tree on a warm spring day. Yukari scrunched up her nose as Etsumi began to speak of Sesshomaru's personality and behavior. "I think he sounds a bit too, touchy, maybe even too girly." Etsumi glared down at Yukari who smiled innocently, realized that she had offended Etsumi by insulting her obvious beloved. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he eavesdropped on their conversation. Etsumi whipped her head around to face Inuyasha.

"I saw that grin Inuyasha!" Inuyasha smiled with innocence.

"What grin Etsumi?" Etsumi flared up at his sudden decision to play 'dumb'.

"That one I just saw!" Inuyasha grinned just as he had before.

"You mean this one?"

"Well of course that one, what other one would it be?" Inuyasha then began to show that he had many different grins. Silly, mocking, happy, triumphant, and even mad (this was possible with Inuyasha.). Etsumi glared at him as if to say. 'I give up.' Inuyasha smiled and whipped up a small fib to tell. "If you really are wondering what I was smiling about, I was just remembering my good friend Myoga and his constant attempts to…umm…pick up other little flea's!" Etsumi lifted her right brow.

"You know a flea that can talk?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head.

"He's not just any old flea, he's a demon flea!" Just as Inuyasha spoke these words, speak of the devil, a tiny voice flew through the air and what looked like a few small grains of dirt in one stuck to Inuyasha's nose slowly growing to be a clod of dirt. Inuyasha quickly smacked the flea to prevent combustion to his small friend. The flea, now as flat as a single blade of grass, floated from Inuyasha's palm to Yukari's caring fingers. Myoga, the flea, quickly jumped from his flattened state to greet Inuyasha's new friends.

"The gift of acceptance I see you have finally grasped, master!" The flea cried, jumping wildly on the tip of Yukari's slender middle finger. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Myoga, this is Yukari-dono and Etsumi-dono." Myoga jumped from Yukari's finger and onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What beautiful ones they are Inuyasha." Myoga murmured into Inuyasha's ear. Turning towards Etsumi and Yukari he made a small bow and drew in a deep breath to speak. "I am Myoga! Friend and servant of generations and generations of dog demons! The great dog demon I was employed to and am happy to announce! Inuyasha here is the son of the great dog demon! Therefore it is my duty to see that he lives a life of happiness!" Yukari let out a little gasp of fright.

"A d-demon, Inuyasha…?" She then noticed Inuyasha's dog like ears and understood.

"You mean you didn't know that!" Myoga yelled to Yukari at the top of his lungs making sure that she heard what he had to say. Inuyasha shot a look at Myoga of utter annoyance.

"Well she doesn't exactly know where she came from, we had to name her. So don't get mad at her if she doesn't know what I am, she is from some other land it seems." Myoga still didn't like the fact that this Yukari didn't know the blood line of the great dog demon! "I'm only half after all. I'm not at all like my father from what I've heard." Yukari looked confused.

"Half…?" Myoga turned to Yukari again.

"Yes Inuyasha is only half demon! So you shouldn't be worried! His mother was human like you and Etsumi-dono, allowing him to have human feelings. I think it runs in the dog demon blood line anyway. His father fell in love with a human after all, so they aren't all bad." As Etsumi listened to the tiny figure her heart jumped into her throat. It runs in the dog demon line, of course Inuyasha could have feelings for a human because he was a hanyou, but if it ran in the blood line maybe Sesshomaru could fall in love with her. She realized that it was a bit to soon to be thinking about things such as this, but he was so nice, and affectionate towards her. She couldn't help but fall head over heels.

"So are you Sesshomaru's servant too Myoga?" Yukari said in a quiet, unsure tone.

"No, Sesshomaru found me annoying and unworthy of his presence. Inuyasha's father knew this and left me to serve under Inuyasha's great hand." Inuyasha felt odd as Myoga spoke so high of him. He wasn't even a match for his father from what he'd heard. Myoga was making his companions think that he was greater than he could be. Inuyasha held in his anger towards the bouncing Myoga, as he chatted away to Etsumi and Yukari.

"Ikuyo-chan…" Inuyasha suddenly heard Myoga say, he then snapped.

"Dammit Myoga, shut the hell up!" Myoga shrunk back in fear.

"Y-yes master Inuyasha…" Etsumi gave Myoga a look of sympathy and glared at Inuyasha.

"That was mean Inuyasha! He was just trying to talk to us!" Inuyasha scrunched up his nose, his amber eyes filled with anger.

"He shouldn't talk of things he knows nothing of!" Myoga nodded to Etsumi and Yukari aggressively.

"Yes I should've known better…" Etsumi grunted in annoyance. Yukari stood there in silence her hands clutched to her chest. Suddenly the awkward silence was broken by a calm deep voice.

"What're you all stressed about?" Etsumi, Yukari, Myoga, and Inuyasha turned to look surprised by the sudden interruption.


	4. The Outcast Recieves His Blade

1A few questions to all of you readers out there! Are you sad that Inuyasha is ending in only 4 more episodes? How can it possibly finish that quickly! (Well I live in America so I don't know yet) A few more questions! How do you like the way things are playing out? I'm having trouble deciding what to do because no reviews are being left. Oh and also, I'd like to thank everyone who reads for raising my hits up to 319. My last fic has 8 chapters and less hits than a 3 chapter (now 4 chapter) fic. If only you would only review!! Now if you don't have the time, you don't have to. But it lets me know if you guys want things to go a different way or something. This is not only my fanfic, but it is every reader's fanfic as well! I'm not going to ignore you guys like you're some little flakes of dust, you're my audience! Audiences are special in everything, because with out an audience there would be no point in a story, play or musical! So share your thoughts, praises, insults and such. With that, my rant is complete. Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- The Outcast Receives His Blade

Sesshomaru smirked. "You all look surprised to see me here, oh and look what you've brought along with you…" He extended his claws and arm towards the small figure atop Inuyasha's shoulder. "Myoga… it's been a while since I've come across a piece of shit like you…"

Myoga shrunk back in fear and jumped into Inuyasha's hair. "Master Inuyasha, don't you think we should be leaving here right about now?" He asked, gulping down a large amount of fear.

"Oh be quiet Myoga. Sesshomaru, what brings you here now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I picked up your scent and a new one along with it." He stared down at Yukari who smiled up at him.

"Oh yes, that's Yukari-dono. We don't entirely know where she came from, but she's a kind person." Inuyasha stared down at Yukari as well.

Sesshomaru flipped his hair and smirked. "Hmm, well she's cute for a human."

Etsumi felt unimportant now. He'd called Yukari cute, and her, her he just complimented on her eyes, which almost everyone did. She sighed feeling stupid. She should've never gotten her hopes up that Sesshomaru had come because of her. He was just curious who Yukari was. She felt anger and regret burning inside her. Yukari wasn't worthy of his comments, his looks, his love. Suddenly her thoughts were broken.

"Oh and it's nice to see you again love." Sesshomaru said.

Etsumi realized that he was directing this to her, she quickly smiled and nodded, flushing a deep red.

"So brother, do you think I could travel with you a while? You're going awfully slow being able to only carry one." Sesshomaru flipped his hair again and began to fiddle with his nails.

"Yeah I guess you can…" Inuyasha felt Myoga tugging wildly on his hair. "As long as you leave Myoga alone and treat everyone with respect."

Sesshomaru found this hard to accept, but nodded. "I won't lay a claw on that little…umm…sweet flea there." He twitched as he said this. "I also assure you that I will treat everyone with the respect they deserve." He winked at Etsumi who felt herself blush an even deeper red than she already was.

Etsumi realized that she shouldn't let him know that she was so interested. He might get too carried away with himself and decide that he's worthy of doing whatever he pleases to her. She had to create an act, she hated to have to, but she couldn't just fall into every seductive glance he gave.

"So who will carry who?" Sesshomaru walked over to Etsumi and grinned. "You wouldn't mind love, would you?"

Etsumi glared. "Yes I would mind! I'm going with Inuyasha!" She stuck her tongue out hoping that she hadn't been too rude and climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha, having no say in this, pulled Etsumi up more so that she was more secure.

Sesshomaru had a confused look on his face having been rejected by the one who looked at him constantly.

Yukari tugged gently on Sesshomaru's kimono. Sesshomaru smirked. "Well it's nice to know someone wants to be carried by me." He said this loud and clear so that Etsumi would hear.

Etsumi heard this but didn't look back. Her cheeks burned with anger towards both Yukari and Sesshomaru, but she couldn't act upon it. She put all of her anger into a bottle and sealed it tightly.

Sesshomaru was disappointed that this hadn't taken affect like he thought it would. He pulled Yukari up onto his back mumbling to himself and began to run, Inuyasha following.

Inuyasha caught up to Sesshomaru running beside him. "Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him excitement glinting in his eyes. "I want to take you somewhere Inuyasha. Just follow and don't ask questions." With this he sped up ahead of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wondered what it could be. He then looked at his surroundings and Kenichi was no where to be found. Inuyasha decided that Kenichi was smart enough to find them when he was ready. He was probably off somewhere hunting.

Inuyasha was beginning to lose Sesshomaru. He began to run faster but then realized that Sesshomaru had stopped. He stopped by him. "Where are we Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha I'm going to have to do something to you that may ruin your trust in me."

Inuyasha lifted up his eyebrow. "Keh! What trust?"

Sesshomaru had a very sad look in his eyes. He let Yukari off of his back and Inuyasha let Etsumi off his. Sesshomaru lifted his hand slowly and what looked like lightning extended from Sesshomaru's two claws. The golden light extended into Inuyasha's right eye. Inuyasha let out a cry of pain. Why was Sesshomaru doing this? What was he doing?

Yukari and Etsumi watched in horror as Sesshomaru inflicted pain upon his younger sibling. "Stop it," Yukari screamed. "can't you see you're hurting him?"

Inuyasha let out another cry and Etsumi tried to get Sesshomaru to stop, but it was as if he could not hear or feel her.

Slowly Sesshomaru drew his claws back. Etsumi suddenly saw something within the bolt of lightning. She strained to see what it was. It had a small spherical shape. It almost looked like a pearl, a black pearl. Then Etsumi realized that it was in fact a black pearl that was being pulled from Inuyasha's right eye.

The bolt of lightning fell back into Sesshomaru's fingers. Inuyasha fell onto his knee's holding the right side of his face with his hand. Yukari rushed to Inuyasha, Etsumi not far behind her.

Inuyasha took his hand from his right eye. His pupil had turned to an amber gold like the rest of his eye. "I can't…I can't see…"

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and flew into a rage grabbing Sesshomaru by his kimono.

"What did you do you bastard, you've blinded me!" Inuyasha shook him angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you? What did you do! Spit it out!"

"You have every right to be angry younger brother. I have caused you much pain, but by doing this I have accessed the key to the treasure that lies within this black pearl, hidden within the depths of your eye as I had suspected. Father wouldn't have entrusted me with his tomb. The black pearl can only be accessed once."

"To hell with the treasure, you robbed me of my vision!" Inuyasha yelled shaking Sesshomaru violently.

"It will return once the black pearl is returned to your eye, but as I said the black pearl can only be accessed once. We shall take this opportunity to claim his treasure that can wipe out 1,000 demons with one swing."

A loud annoying voice called out Sesshomaru's name. The voice grew nearer and nearer until a small green imp appeared from atop a nearby hill. He carried a large staff that was twice his size and he practically killed himself running towards them. Sesshomaru knocked the imp down with his foot.

"Jaken, you're late." Sesshomaru said in a cold sharp tone.

"Yes, yes and I realize that milord. I'm terribly sorry you see…"

"Save it Jaken, I'll spare your life this time, but the next time you fail to follow orders correctly I will have your little green head to feed to Koga and his wolf tribe."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru, I shall not fail again!" Jaken replied his voice shaking with fear.

"Jaken, give me the staff of two heads."

"Yes milord!" Jaken said while handing the large staff to his Lord.

Sesshomaru silently dropped the black pearl onto the ground and touched the narrow end of the staff to the black pearl. It glowed with purple blue light and one of the heads on the staff began to let out maniacal laughter.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said in confusion.

"The old man of the staff laughs, which means that our father's tomb will open for us Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smiled.

A large hole surrounded by purple light appeared out of thin air.

"Jaken, you are to stay here."

"But milord..."

"Stay Jaken or I will feed you to Koga alive." Sesshomaru threatened.

The imp covered his mouth in fear.

"Step into the portal brother and leave those you care for. Who knows what obstacles father has placed for us?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to tell Yukari and Etsumi to stay but they'd already gone. Inuyasha sighed and Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance.

"Well you certainly care for me master so I'll be going!" said a small voice.

"Myoga...well"

Inuyasha tried to tell Myoga to stay but he had already sped away.

"Coward…" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both said together.

"Milord, the portal is closing!" Jaken cried.

"Come Inuyasha, we haven't much time!" Sesshomaru said urgently.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly slipped through the portal a large flying corpse of a bird catching them when they reached the other side. Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of screaming. Etsumi and Yukari were cowering on the corpse of a bird identical to the one they were riding.

"We should've never gone without Inuyasha!" Yukari screamed.

"Oy! Yukari, Etsumi!" Inuyasha cried to them.

"Oh Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, we were wondering when you two would arrive!" Etsumi replied trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

"Don't mind the birds. They'll just devour you whole!" Sesshomaru cried giggling to himself.

Inuyasha elbowed him hard in the gut. Yukari and Etsumi were hugging each other screaming for their lives in response to what Sesshomaru had said. "It's fine! They won't hurt you!" Inuyasha said trying to calm them. "Tell it to land on that..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at what he saw. A huge carcass that stood over 9,000 feet tall was centered in the huge grave site. Many boulders stood around it. The place seemed to have no bottom, fog and scum weaved through the rocks covering whatever might lie down there.

"Sesshomaru...is that?"

"Yes Inuyasha that is our father. Undisguised, taking his true form."

Myoga was right, his father was a great dog demon. To think that he could take a form similar to Sesshomaru's seemed almost impossible.

"Tell the bird to land in the mouth of that carcass!" Inuyasha yelled to Yukari and Etsumi, pointing to his father's bones.

Etsumi and Yukari gave Inuyasha a look of disbelief but did as he said. The big bird of bones swooped down by the mouth of the enormous head and Yukari and Etsumi jumped inside. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came soon after. Etsumi hugged both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Thank god, I thought you guys wouldn't make it through the portal."

"Why did you go without us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We knew you wouldn't have let us go!" Yukari replied.

That had been the first time Yukari had said something so loud and forceful, it was almost comforting. Inuyasha thought that she was just quiet like that and would never speak up and that Etsumi would always be the one glomming onto Sesshomaru and himself. Etsumi released Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from her hug and Yukari slowly came over and gave Inuyasha a tight warm hug.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered sweetly.

Chills climbed up Inuyasha's spine. She had incredible warmth, unlike Etsumi who had cold clammy hands. Yukari released Inuyasha from her hug and then walked over to Sesshomaru and embraced him but it was a loose hug. Yukari still felt uneasy about Sesshomaru.

"Thank you too, Sesshomaru." She said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru nodded and patted her on the back. Yukari pulled herself from Sesshomaru and they all took a deep breath stepping into the depths of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father's corpse. Yukari road on Inuyasha's back and Etsumi on Sesshomaru's this time. Etsumi let out a gasp when they reached their destination, the stomach of the enormous beast. Bone's scattered the area. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Yukari didn't have much of a reaction like Etsumi's. A golden platform was spotted near the center of the mess of bones.

Yukari noticed a sword sticking up handle first from the golden platform. "Look, there! It's a sword!"

"Tetsaiga…" Sesshomaru breathed.

Inuyasha heard this and looked at him with question. "Tetsaiga…?" Inuyasha whispered, knowing that Sesshomaru would hear.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Tetsaiga, father's treasure, a sword that can wipe out 1,000 demons in one swing."

Yukari and Etsumi stared at Sesshomaru in awe. Inuyasha wasn't convinced that _that_ tiny sword could do anything. Sesshomaru seemed so delighted to have found it, Inuyasha could care less what happened to it and to prevent a fight Sesshomaru could take the old piece of junk.

"Listen Sesshomaru, you can have the sword, I don't want to fight over it." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru was surprised but smiled in triumph. "Wise choice my little brother."

Reaching the bottom of the enormous belly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru let Yukari and Etsumi off of their backs.

"At last the moment has come when I shall wield the great Tetsaiga my father killed many with long ago." Sesshomaru said with a devilish grin plastered to his face.

Sesshomaru stepped up to the golden platform and reached his beautifully manicured claws towards the aged sword. Being only a few inches away from having it in his grasp, an enormous blue force field appeared. The barrier sent a shockwave towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood his ground the blow seeming to have no affect.

"A barrier…" He whispered. "I'm unable to obtain the sword, it rejects me. I'm not to be its master."

"Ah it was a piece of junk anyway, let's get out of here." Inuyasha said turning on his heel.

"No Inuyasha, we've come so far. The black pearl that came from your eye can never be accessed again. Father wouldn't have wanted this treasure to lie in his belly for eternity."

"Well if you can't get the dumb old thing why waste our time here?"

"Inuyasha, you must try. The black pearl was after all placed within your eye."

Inuyasha began to get irritated. "What is it with this whole 'black pearl' deal? I don't know anything about it! I didn't know my father, and I wish I had, maybe he could've protected me from the world, maybe he could've shown me a better life!" Inuyasha's fists were clenched tightly.

"I tried my best to help you little brother, being the half demon you are life wasn't easy for you. It was my duty to be the closest thing you had to a father. I tried little brother, please don't get angry."

"Why shouldn't I get angry? No one told me about this, this black pearl! I should've had the option whether I wanted the stupid sword or not, or to have father's tomb put into my damn eye!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Inuyasha had broken down, poured out his heart. Everything that he'd said didn't make much sense, but to take all of those bottled up feelings and then try to lay them out on the table into clear, understandable words couldn't have been easy.

Sesshomaru took in a breath to speak after a long awkward silence, but was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Fine, I'll take the damn sword, but only cause you asked me to. Sorry for taking it out on you guys."

Yukari smiled. "It's ok Inuyasha, it would've been hard for me too. Learning all of this and then asked to take a sword you knew nothing about."

Inuyasha tried to smile back at her, grateful for her concern. "Alright, get out of the way. I'm gonna take that damn sword if it's the last thing I do!" He cracked his knuckles and walked towards the golden platform.

His hand shook as he reached to take hold of the sword. If the sword rejected him as well, he wouldn't be able to withstand the electric shockwave like Sesshomaru. His hand carefully grasped the handle of the tattered sword; pulling with all of his strength he ripped the sword from the golden platform. Amazed that he had just pulled an item from solid gold he observed the blade.

Everyone looked up at him in awe and Sesshomaru had a hint of jealousy glinting in his eye. Inuyasha was proud of Sesshomaru for handling his jealousy the way he did. He smiled at them and whacked it against the platform.

"This is such a piece of crap, why did I even bother?" He sighed.

"Ah, but Inuyasha, it has great ability beyond your wildest dreams. The power is desired by many."

"Humph, I seek no power, nor do I need it."

"Inuyasha if you will let me I will teach you how to use this sword."

"Yeah, yeah, I want my vision back already, so can we get outta here?" Inuyasha said swinging the sword over his shoulder.

Quickly they departed from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's tomb. They were spit out of the portal onto the same ground they stood before they had gone into the portal. A black pearl floated down gently from the skies.

"Look Inuyasha, the black pearl!" Yukari pointed out.

Inuyasha had come to realize that Yukari had quite a good eye. Looking up, Inuyasha felt the black pearl slip into his right eye once more, regaining his vision. Inuyasha looked at the sword in wonder. Could it be true that this cracked up piece of metal they called a sword could slay 1,000 demons in one swing? Only Sesshomaru could show him, willingly he would learn of the Tetsaiga's power from Sesshomaru.


	5. The Other Side

**Chapter 5: The Other Side**

"Yuika, Yuika! Get up; you're going to school today!"

The redheaded girl rolled over in her bed and moaned, pushing the silky blue covers off of her thin, frail, pale excuse for a body.

"Yuika, get up!" The small blonde haired woman yelled angrily; as she slid open the door in a rush. Her blue eyes looked fierce and worried.

The young redhead acted as if she didn't hear her mothers furious screaming. Her long curls toppled over the bedside and nearly touched the floor. Finally the girl took in breath to speak. "I'm not going today mama."

"Yes you are Yuika! Your teacher is already under the impression that I'm the one keeping you home everyday!"

"Is onii-chan back yet?" Yuika asked lamely looking at her mother with sad, empty blue eyes.

Yuika's mother sighed and sat on Yuika's bed. "No she's not, just because your sister has gone missing _again_ doesn't mean that you should abandon schooling. You're going to school Yuika." Her mother laid a freshly ironed blue and white sailor uniform on the bed. "Get dressed, your father is waiting."

"What does he care?"

"Since your sister is gone he doesn't want you and your brother walking alone."

"You mean I have to walk with that brat too?"

"Don't call your brother such names, he's only in grade one and he needs your help. Your sister didn't want to walk you either when you were in grade one and she was in grade six."

"I'm not in grade six though, I'm in grade four!"

"It doesn't make a difference. You're walking your little brother and your father is walking you, understand?"

She sighed and hung her head. "Yes m'."

Slowly Yuika pulled herself out of bed. She turned to look at her clock, no wonder her mother was in such a rush. She only had 10 minutes to get ready! Quickly she threw on her uniform and white stockings, buckling her black shoes. She brushed her long red, shimmering curls that fell to the back of her knee's and braided them into two thick long braids. She tied big black ribbons on the ends of her braids and then quickly grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

"Bye mama!" She called as she ran out the door.

"Take care!" Her mother called back and was surprised to see that she had managed to grab a lunch on her way out.

"Quickly papa, we need to go!" Yuika yelled to her father. He had pitch black hair like the night and empty grey eyes and was about the average height of an American man.

"Calm down Yuika we need to wait for your brother before we can go."

"Papa we're going to be late! We only have five minutes!"

"Really, mine says twenty minutes." Her father said while tapping his watch curiously.

"Well mine says it's time to go! The seconds hand isn't even moving on yours!" Yuika said tugging at his business coat.

Realization washed over her fathers face and he quickly ran to get his son. "Seiyu, Seiyu!"

"Yes papa?" The boy asked. He looked almost exactly like his father but was a little bit over the height of Yuika and had blue eyes instead of a dull, empty grey.

"My watch was off track, we only have five minutes to get to your school, your sisters waiting outside let's go!"

Seiyu's eyes widened and he grabbed his lunch just as quickly as Yuika did on there way out.

"Come on Yuika!" Her father yelled and grabbed her hand dragging his children with him. All of his children but one, one girl in tenth grade, who always seemed to disappear. The police couldn't find her the last time and she showed up at the grocery store one day while her mother was shopping.

Finally they reached the school, panting for air and they only had two minutes to get to their classes.

"Be good you two, make sure you find him after school Yuika! Mama will have to pick you up!"

"Ok papa!" Yuika said smiling.

Their father gave them both kisses on their foreheads and they ran inside the school. He sighed as he watched them go through the huge white doors. He remembered when Yuri was just a little girl like Yuika, long blonde curls and the greyest of eyes. He missed walking her to school. Now she was nothing but a rotten teenager. She never listened; she always was disrespectful and went where ever she wanted when ever she wanted. Last term she almost had straight E's. His greatest fear was that Yuika would turn out the same way, Yuika looks up to her and is lost with out her. Would she come back this time? Was she even alive?

These questions ran through his head as he walked to work. He looked down at his watch to see if he was making good time. He then remembered that it didn't work!

Quickly he dashed down the sidewalk, crossed traffic, and ran into the cage of a building he was supposed to call work. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to look the best he could. Of course he didn't do a very good job and everyone made comments about how his morning went or how he looked clammy. He simply ignored the comments and sat at his desk and began to work on some business papers.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Yuika sat at her desk trying her best to listen to the teacher's low nasal voice. She often drifted off into space, wondering where her sister Yuri was, wondering if she would ever come back. Quickly she snapped out of her thoughts noticing that a boy was tugging at her braid laughing.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped and pulled back her braid out of his reach.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm going to dye it blue, redhead?"

"Shut up!" She said and put her hands over her ears.

She was often teased about her hair from other Japanese children, their hair was so thick, straight, and a silky black that shimmered in the sun like her fathers. Her mother was from Germany and she often wondered why her father had to fall in love with her. Why couldn't he have just fallen in love with a normal Japanese woman instead of someone who had a mother who was a redhead? She wished she could've gotten her fathers hair and she never got an answer from Yuri whenever she asked her if she was teased about her hair color in school. She tried to hold her ears tighter as she began to hear another boy make fun of her eyes and how he would like to make her his "girlfriend" if they were pink. She had almost no friends and was miserable with out her onii-chan – sister.

The teacher stood up and began to tap her pointer on the board to attract everyone's attention.

"Now class I want you to try and focus, I don't want to have to stop the class again and wait for everyone to settle down." She turned and began to write math equations on the board going on about how the math problem was simple and easy if you followed the few simple steps she began to write down.

This all seemed like gibberish in Yuika's mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the comments the boys had made about her hair and eyes and how every single girl and boy in the class room seemed to be laughing, and if they weren't laughing they were trying not to. The girls she had thought as friends were also laughing which felt like they had ripped out her heart and fed it to the dogs. She felt like crying sitting there, her face in her hands, pathetic.

She opened her eyes to see what the teacher had written and also to find that almost everyone was looking at her and silently laughing, but there was one boy in the corner who caught her eye. Pitch black shining hair like the other boys, but somehow he looked like he felt disliked, left out. He was not laughing at her silently like everyone else. She had a great sense of how people felt by their facial expressions and was able to predict actions easily. This boy had his eyes closed as if he was praying or something. She kept her eye on him in curiosity, wondering why this boy looked so forgotten. He then opened his eyes and looked around, and there she saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. No, they weren't just blue, a shocking rim of dark, dark green took place right around the pupil of the boy's eyes. Maybe that's why he looked so hurt and left out, he had a different eye color unlike the other children who had dark brown or even black eyes.

She wondered if Seiyu was ever teased about his blue eye color like she was, or were the children nicer in grade three?

_Probably not…_She thought. _He never acts different... though I'm not sure i act too different... I wonder if Yuri was teased about her grey eyes, everyone else either has brown or black ones. Well papa is a pure Japanese man; maybe it's just rare to have grey eyes._

She wished more than ever that she had those mystical empty grey eyes. Instead of her bright blue ones that everyone could see and thought were hideous and un-natural. She then noticed that she was staring at the boy in the corner who blinked at her and tilted his head, kind of like a dog. She quickly looked down to her paper blushing and forgot all about her classmates who were still whispering, giggling, and laughing silently.

Soon enough the bell rang and it was time for a break. She slowly gathered her things, trying not to cry as many boys and girls bumped against her and pulled at her hair. The classroom was empty and she was alone, or so she thought. Just as she began to walk to the door a boy who stood a little taller than her stood in front of her staring down at her. Realization washed over her as he blinked at her with his blue green eyes.

"You really shouldn't pay much attention to them…umm…?"

"Yuika, m-my name is Hashimato Yuika!"

"Well Yuika-dono, don't pay much attention to everybody else… until you moved here I was the one being picked on all of the time because I have an American father who gave me these eyes. Then you walked in the classroom with your long red braids and bright blue eyes. I didn't feel so alone when you came, but now the whole class has turned their attention to you." He hung his head silently and then looked up with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you sooner, it would've been so much easier for you…"

"Ah, it's ok… So, what's your name?"

He smiled apologetically and took in breath to speak. "My name is Larsen Katsuki. Where did you live before Tokyo?"

"Otsu!" She replied with a cheerful grin plastered on her face.

"Well it must be a big adjustment coming from Otsu to Tokyo eh?"

"Eh… not really, Papa thought that onii-chan could be in a better environment more to her liking if we moved to Tokyo."

"Oh I see…well just don't listen to them when they make fun of you, they'll get bored… I know from experience."

Smiling at him she nodded and said, "I'll try..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seiyu rushed back to his class when break was over, he wouldn't be late this time.

As class begun Hajime began to tug at his uniform and started to whisper softly as the teacher rambled on about how subtracting is taking away from a number, not adding.

Hajime silently passed a paper that had all of the cheat codes for a certain console game written out. Hajime had also drawn several anime characters on the side of the paper acting out playing video games and practicing drawing anime expressions.

Carefully Seiyu opened the paper and nodded to Hajime and stuffed it in his pocket. Seiyu turned his head and noticed that a small girl by the name of Hikaru was temporarily looking at him but then turned away her hands clutched to her jaw bone blushing in embarrassment. Seiyu smiled at her comfortingly and quickly grabbed two notes that had been passed on to his desk recently. One said Seiyu in girly handwriting flowers and hearts surrounding it. Yeah that note was from his girlfriend, Kaori, the girl that he had liked ever since he moved to Tokyo. The second note said Seiyu in boyish handwriting scribbles surrounding it to make the note look somewhat interesting. He stuffed them both in his pocket noticing that the teacher was eyeing him as she turned around to answer questions. He already had bad enough citizenship he didn't need it to get worse.

Seiyu was very popular in his class and almost every girl liked him. They liked him because he was different. He didn't understand why he found notes about his sister and some boy named Katsuki who apparently had blue green eyes. The things that were mentioned in the notes were vial and cruel. Cuss words were found often and he didn't understand why these people who were so much older than him had to be so rude to everybody. Why couldn't they just be nice? He liked Tokyo because he had no trouble fitting in where as in Otsu he didn't have any friends just because he didn't talk to anybody. Yuika didn't really have any friends either but at least he didn't find notes in the garbage's and on the floor that had snide remarks about his sister in Otsu.

Kaori caught his eye as she stared at him with dreamy eyes. Seiyu shook his head as he stared back and she pretended to giggle. Sometimes she was a bit too into him for his liking, it was disgusting kind of. None of the other boys were really into girls like he was. Hajime thought that girls carried a germ called 'cooties' just because his mom said so. He liked the way girls acted, but sometimes they over did it too much. Kaori was really, really beautiful; all he could do was stare when he moved to Tokyo. She became fond of him about a week after they met and then Kaori gave him a note that said: "Do you like me? Check No or Yes." Flowers, hearts and smiley faces surrounded the paper that she had written her question on as usual.

Seiyu had quite a life going for him in Tokyo and he was proud that he had made such good friends with everyone. He could tell that Hikaru wanted to talk to him all of the time but was very shy, the best he could do was start up conversation with her when convenient or just simply smile. His school life was fantastic, except his citizenship was horrible, but his home life wasn't so great. He got the smallest room, a lame Nintendo 64 console instead of those hi-tech Playstation 2's and X-box's. The attention was always given to Yuika or Yuri, mostly Yuika because Yuri always ran off and Yuika basically couldn't live without Yuri. There was no time for Seiyu at home, but at least he got to hang out with Hajime and Kaori once in a while.

He heaved a sigh and then began to work so that the teacher would stop glaring at him as if he was doing something wrong every second of his life being the liked boy and all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mrs. Hashimato had just gotten finished cleaning her house from top to bottom. Everything shined and sparkled, the scent of cleaner filled the air which was then later covered up by the welcoming smell of a cinnamon scented candle.

She pulled her hair out of her tight fat bun that was neatly done atop of her blonde head and changed out of her cleaning clothes into a simple pair of jeans and a blue cap sleeved shirt. After she brushed her long blonde curls she washed her hands and applied some lotion to her hands (which were very dry after a long day of cleaning).

Walking down the stairs she found her way into the living room where she collapsed on the couch breathing heavily. She closed her eyes trying to relax drawing in short breaths slowly trying to lengthen them. She suddenly began to cough, her hand held tightly over her mouth hacking into her hand holding her chest with her other hand, blood spilled from between her fingers onto the floor.

Getting up off of the couch she made her way to her bedroom using the wall for support her blood covered hand leaving prints on the walls. Making her way to the sink she coughed up more blood into the sink washing it down with warm water, washing her face, hands and taking a cloth and running it along the walls.

This happened all of the time to her after a long day of work or just in the middle of the night sometimes. No one knew of her sickness but her, not even Mr. Hashimato knew. She couldn't take herself to the doctor because she didn't want to worry her family. Yuika already had too much on her mind with how she was treated at school and how Yuri always ditched the family. Seiyu was very fond of at school and was doing well, but he still needed and came to his mom and to find out that she went to the doctor because she was coughing up blood would worry him. Yuri never gave a hint that she cared for her family at all but if she died Yuri would surely run away forever and leaves Yuika in depression and cause Yuika to spiral downward as Yuri did. As for Mr. Hashimato, she loved him too much to tell him, loved him too much to even give a hint to him that she was sick.

Washing the rag out in the sink she cleaned up the wooden floor. Her chest hurt constantly and was often short of breath. All she had to do was go about life the way she normally would, cleaning, exercising, and loving her family equally. She wasn't sure if her little body could take much more though, she had to find some way to visit the doctor with out her family knowing. It probably was just some long term virus that she could just wait out, but her chest hurt so badly, especially when she coughed. She couldn't do the things she used to, like play with her kids, or dance because she couldn't breathe.

Sitting down, she closed her eyes and drifted off. Air filled her lungs in her dreams but when she awoke she almost always was coughing up blood over on the side of the bed. She had to tell her husband that she had a bad cold to cover up for her sickness. In her dreams she could run and jump with her children and she was happy, when in reality she could do nothing. She could hear voices in her sleep that seemed distant and far…but who…what was it?

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks guys! You like? I decided to do one on Yuri/Yukari's family at home if you haven't gotten the clue already. Haha, just so you know I'm going to be going back and forth through the feudal era and the present a lot so you can get to know both sides of the story. Some chapters may just be about Inuyasha some just about Yuri/Yukari's family and some a little bit of both. When you see x-x-x-x-x that means I'm changing the character or I'm going to a different time… I'll come up with something so that you know when I'm changing from present to past or from past to present. Thanks for reading! Please review! . 


End file.
